


A Song For El Hange

by AzureSynergy



Series: Wild Wild Hange and her Wild Wild Ways [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cowboy music, Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Fluff, Levi's voice is sexy, Married Couple, Monopoly Over Choices, Romance, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureSynergy/pseuds/AzureSynergy
Summary: Levi serenades Hanji to get her in the mood...Kenny taught him all he knows.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: Wild Wild Hange and her Wild Wild Ways [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869010
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	A Song For El Hange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DefiantDame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDame/gifts).



"This isn't working." Hanji flops back dramatically. The action causes her foot to kick Levi in the face from his position.

"Maybe it will if you stop giggling and making puns every few seconds." He grumbles and lays down beside her.

"Well I can't help it! It's awkward!" She throws a hand over her eyes.

"You know this is the 7th time we've done this, right?" Levi flattones.

Hanji sits up on her elbows and gives a sly smile. "You've been keeping count?" 

She enjoys the way his cheeks dust pink. He looks to the side. 

"Well. What will get you in the mood then?"

Hanji touches her chin, "Hmmm..." a shine enters her brown orbs. Oh no. 

"I like it when you speak, your voice sends tingles all over my skin." She narrows her eyes, steeples her fingers, and giggles. 

Oh dear lord. 

"Serenade me." She orders.

Levi sits up, shaking his head. "No chance in -"

Hanji lifts up her secret weapon. Her smile widens when Levi's eyes widen.

"Not the get out of jail free card."

She flicks the cardboard Monopoly card at his bare chest. It flip-flaps off his toned pectoral. 

He is beaten.

With a sigh Levi stands up, naked as a babe, and fetches his guitar. When did he last perform? Another sigh. Only for Hanji. Always only for her. 

He sits back on the bed, the acoustic guitar resting in his lap as he held it.

Hanji pouts when he hides his crown jewels. 

"The show's up here, darling." He chuckles and catches her eye. 

She sits - waiting. 

Levi clears his throat, and starts strumming. This is a song Kenny taught him when he was still young. Honestly it's the only vaguely romantic song he knows. All the others he knows are about gunfights and farms. Truly. 

Then he starts singing:

_Out in the West Texas town of El Paso_  
_I fell in love with a Mexican girl_  
_Nighttime would find me in Rosa's Cantina_  
_Music would play and Hanji would whirl_

_Blacker than night were the eyes of Hanji_  
_Wicked and evil while casting a spell_  
_My love was deep for this Mexican maiden_  
_I was in love, but in vain, I could tell_

Hanji stifles her chuckles behind her cupped hands. Levi narrows his eyes playfully at her and continues singing, strumming carefully. He could tell his deep baritone was already enchanting her, despite the lyrics.

_My love is stronger than my fear of death_

_I saddled up and away I did go_  
_Riding alone in the dark_

Levi drags out the "a" of "dark" and his voice goes all... flappy. This time Hanji cackles outright, and he can't help but to smile too. When Kenny performed this song, he also laughed at this part. 

He keeps singing. 

_Off to my right I see five mounted cowboys_  
_Off to my left ride a dozen or more_  
_Shouting and shooting, I can't let them catch me_

Then Levi falters... what where the next parts? His strumming hesitates while he thinks. He shrugs and continues from the next part he knows. 

_Something is dreadfully wrong for I feel_  
_A deep burning pain in my side_  
_Though I am trying to stay in the saddle_  
_I'm getting weary, unable to ride_

_But my love for Hanji is strong and I rise where I've fallen_

Hanji is leaning forward now, eyes wide and hands against her chest. Who knew she would get so into this? Levi belts out the last part, dramatically - perhaps even melodramatically. 

_From out of nowhere Hanji has found me_  
_Kissing my cheek as she kneels by my side_  
_Cradled by two loving arms that I'll die for_  
_One little kiss, and Hanji, goodbye_

And then as soon as the final note is out, Hanji jumps on him with a kiss to the lips.

The guitar slips...

(Kenny taught him well.)

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist writing this skit of our little brain fart 🤣
> 
> (Here's the link to the song😅) :
> 
> https://youtu.be/-zBzZJd-nfw


End file.
